dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Magic Ball of Buu
けた ！ るぞ ブウ |Rōmaji title =Toketa Fūin! Deru Kyōaku Majin Bū!! |Literal title =The Seal is Broken! Out Comes the Vicious Majin Boo!! |Number = 231 |Manga = Countdown |Saga = Babidi Saga |Airdate = June 29, 1994 |English Airdate = November 1, 2001 |Previous = The Long Awaited Fight |Next = Buu is Hatched }} けた ！ るぞ ブウ|Toketa Fūin! Deru Kyōaku Majin Bū!!|lit. "The Seal is Broken! Out Comes the Vicious Majin Boo!!"}} is the twelfth episode of the Babidi Saga and the two hundred thirty-first overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on June 29, 1994. Its original American airdate was November 1, 2001. Summary ]] At Stage 5, Gohan and Supreme Kai descend Babidi's spaceship, with one goal in their mind: not to let Majin Buu be reborn. When they make it down to the final floor there is no sign of Dabura or Babidi, but the Sealed Ball lies in front of them. Then, Babidi and Dabura step out from behind the cocoon. Babidi tells Supreme Kai that he has waited to watch him die, and Babidi moves Gohan and Supreme Kai to the outside of his spaceship. The world appears to be darker, and the most powerful force in the universe is about to be unveiled. The team look up to a cliff, and see the Piccolo and Krillin statues, and now, Gohan will fight Dabura, and Supreme Kai, Babidi. Majin Vegeta reveals to Goku that he let Babidi control him, because he wanted to be evil again as it is the key to his power. Now that he has lived on Earth for several years, he has learned to care for people, something he had never done before. He further confesses that over the years, he had lived in peace and adopted a normal life on Earth; he had a wife and a son whom he grew to love. He says he wanted Babidi to release his evil so he can be free of his "petty attachments", but Goku does not believe him. Then, Goku and Majin Vegeta continue their fight. Back on the Earth, Supreme Kai and Gohan are ready to fight. But then, Babidi checks the Power Meter, and sees Majin Buu's power at full. Majin Buu will be reborn. Goku and Majin Vegeta's fight is still at a stalemate. Just when one of the two fighters seems to get an upper hand, the other one comes back and counters. Goku and Majin Vegeta do not seem to want to tire out after so much beating. The Supreme Kai looks on in fear, and the episode ends. Major Events *Goku and Vegeta continue their intense battle. *Majin Buu's Sealed Ball reaches its full power and begins to open up. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) Appearances Characters Locations *Rocky Canyon *Southwest Forest *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Babidi's spaceship *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball *Sealed Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan 2 Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Pre-Buu" - At the start of the episode when the sealed ball is powering up. *"Majin Theme" - When Babidi teleports everyone including Majin Buu's sealed ball outside of the his spaceship. *"Pikkon's Theme" - In the fight between Majin Vegeta and SSJ2 Goku. *"Babidi Casts Spell" - When Gohan tries to remember and recounts what Goku told him about the way he fought Cell, powers up and goes Super Saiyan and then Majin Buu reaches full power inside his Sealed Ball. *"Shin Panics" - When Shin panics after Majin Buu reaches full power inside his Sealed Ball. *"Boys Flying" - When Goten and Trunks are flying towards to the location of Babidi's spaceship. *"Pikkon's Theme" - When Majin Vegeta recounts sensing Yakon, Spopovich and Yamu's power. *"Long Flashback" - Flashback to Goku's fight with Yakon and Videl's fight with Spopovich. *"Vegeta Knows His Son" - When Vegeta explains to Goku why he let himself fall under Babidi's spell. *"Vegeta's Theme" - When Majin Vegeta explains to Goku why he let himself fall under Babidi's spell. *"Doubler's Prelude" - At the end of the episode at Majin Buu's sealed ball at full power. Differences from the manga *Mr. Satan explaining to reporters about his win over Android 18 and the name of the special move he used to finish her off is exclusive to the anime. *The fight scene with Goku and Vegeta was extended with additional scenes such as Vegeta using his Final Flash to push Goku into the water. *Trunks teasing Goten that they should turn around and go home while on their to the fighting is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *When the scene shifts back to the Tournament stage, there are still tons of people there, even though lots of people left (except for Chi-Chi, Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Ox-King, Yamcha, Marron, 18 and Master Roshi) when Vegeta destroyed parts of the stands. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 231 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 231 (BDZ) pt-br:Majin Boo aparece fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 231 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Babidi Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z